iHave a Secret
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after iOMG. Sam and Freddie are secretly dating, scared of Carly's reaction if she knew that they were. But she did see them kiss. And when her questions become more and more intrusive, it becomes harder for Sam and Freddie to hide the secret.
1. The Secret

**So DanWarp a. k. a. Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly, posted a video a day or two ago of the run through for the new season. He passed by a set that looked like a romantic, restaurant setting and a lot of people think that the set will be used for a Seddie date. So I decided to do a little Seddie fanfic. It takes place I guess a few days after **_**iOMG**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"So that's all for today's episode of iCarly!" Carly exclaimed.

"Today's web show was bought to you by the letter G!" Sam said.

"For Gibby!" Gibby exclaimed, running by the camera.

"And we are clear!" Freddie said with a proud smile, shutting of the camera.

"I'm thirsty," Carly said, "You guys want some lemonade." Everyone enthusiastically agreed.

"Gibby, why don't you go help Carly?" Sam suggested. Gibby shrugged his shoulders and followed Carly out. Freddie was checking something on his laptop while Sam pulled out her phone. Once Carly and Gibby's footsteps disappeared, Sam and Freddie glanced at each other.

"How much time do you think we have?" Freddie asked, a small smile twitching onto his face. Sam shrugged, her own mischievous smile spreading across her face as she walked over to Freddie.

"I'd say about 10 minutes," she said. Stopping right in front of him. Freddie slipped his arms around her waist.

"Excellent," he murmured before his lips covered Sam's. Sam wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling Freddie closer.

They parted after a minute or so and Sam let out a sigh.

"Why the sad sigh?" Freddie asked, tucking a blonde curl behind Sam's ear.

"I feel kind of bad hiding this from Carly," Sam said, "We promised, no more secrets. And I want to be able to do _this _in public." Sam stood on her tiptoes and gave Freddie's lips a quick peck.

"I hate how those girls in school look at you," Sam said, a small frown on her face, "It makes me want to punch their eyes out of their sockets."

"No need for violence," Freddie chuckled, his thumbs gently massaging Sam's hips, "And you said yourself, Carly would totally overreact if we told her. We'll tell her when the time is right though. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Is it bacon?" Sam asked, her blue eyes lighting up. Freddie chuckled again.

"No, it's not bacon," he said, "What would you say if I told you that we have a reservation for a dinner for to at that new restaurant _L'amoure_."

"Oh, fancy," Sam said, wiggling her eyebrows, "I'd love to." They kissed again…until the sound of footsteps on the stairs broke them apart. By the time Carly and Gibby walked in, Freddie was back on his laptop and Sam sat in a beanbag chair, checking something on her phone.

**So there's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short. And don't worry, I will acknowledge the fact that Carly saw Sam and Freddie kiss in the next chapter. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	2. Suspicion and Getting Ready

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This beginning of this chapter is basically the last chapter, but with Carly and Gibby in the kitchen making the lemonade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly started filled a pitcher with water for lemonade, an oddly concentrated look on her eyes.

"Gibby, can I ask you something?" she asked Gibby, who was cutting the lemons.

"Sure," he said.

"Do you think something is going on between Sam and Freddie," Carly asked. Gibby let out a laugh as he gave Carly the cut up lemons.

"Yeah, hatred," he said. Carly shook her head.

"I saw them…kissing," Carly said slowly, "During the lock in." That's when Gibby really started laughing, doubled over.

"Gibby!" Carly whined I'm serious."

"And I'm a pink elephant flying on rainbow wings," he laughed.

"Think about it," Carly said, pouring sugar into the lemonade, "Haven't they've been awfully nice to each other these past couple of days?"

"Sam just called Freddie "Fred-dork" and put him in a headlock this morning," Gibby pointed out, wiping a tear of laughter from his eyes.

"Yeah," Carly mumbled, looking at the lemonade she was stirring sadly, "But she did it with love." Gibby shook his head.

"I don't believe it," he said.

"And think about it," Carly said slowly, "Usually, you can't leave them alone two minutes without them screaming at each other." Carly pointed up at the ceiling, to the oddly quiet studio. Gibby's face changed from laughter to surprise.

"You don't think…" he said slowly. A heartbeat passed before Carly and Gibby ran upstairs…well, Gibby ran back to grab the lemonade first.

"What are you doing?" Carly hissed.

"Lemonade!" Gibby said, holding it up. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Forget the lemon juice!" she snapped. They raced upstairs, slowing to a walk outside of the studio door. Carly peeked inside and saw Freddie on his laptop and Sam sitting in a beanbag chair across the room, on her phone.

"Oh, you're back," Freddie said casually.

"Yeah," Carly said slowly, looking from Freddie to Sam suspiciously. Something was definitely going on. She could feel it.

* * *

Sam was in her room, getting ready for her date with Freddie. Her bed was littered with clothes as she tried to find out what to wear. Finally, she chose a strapless dark blue, knee length dress with a black lace trim, a leather, black crop jacket and a pair of shiny, black combat looking boots with a low heel. She left her hair curly, but added a bit more make-up than usual. Dark pink lip-gloss and black eye shadow and mascara.

"Hot date tonight?" her mother teased as she passed by Sam's room. Sam smirked.

"Yes actually," Sam said proudly. Her mother's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" she said, "Hmm. Have fun." Sam smiled as her mother walked away. The doorbell rang and, checking herself in the mirror one more time before slinging a silver purse over her shoulder and going to get the door.

Freddie was outside the door and Sam had to admit…her looked pretty darn hot. He was dressed in a dark red shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a black tie and black pants and shoes. In his arms, he held an odd bouquet of flowers. They were clusters of small, purple flowers.

"You clean up well Benson," Sam said with a smirk. Freddie grinned, handing her the flowers.

"For you," he said. Sam's heart did a funny little skipping beat thing as she took the flowers. No guy had ever given her flowers before. Although she wasn't really the flowers type of girl, but these were definitely different from the cliché bouquet of roses. Now if only she knew what kind of flowers these were…

"Their lilacs," Freddie said, "The florist said they represent…uh…first love…" Sam noticed how Freddie blushed and chuckled.

"Let me just find something to put these in," Sam said. She went into the kitchen and found a glass vase. It was slightly chipped on one side, but it would do. She filled it with water and put the flowers in them. She looked at them for one more second before going back to the door.

"So how are we getting there?" Sam asked as she and Freddie made their way downstairs.

"Spencer's driving," Freddie said, "And don't worry, I swore him to secrecy." Downstairs, Spencer was waiting for them by his car, dressed in a tux and black beret.

"And he's dressed like that because…?" Sam asked. Freddie chuckled.

"Playing the part I guess," he said. Spencer even opened the back door for them.

"Where too kind sir and madame?" Spencer asked with a horribly fake British accent. Sam tried to stifle a bubble of laughter.

"_L'amoure,_" Freddie said, trying to stifle his own laughter. Spencer nodded and drove in the direction of the resturant.

**So the next chapter will have the date. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	3. The Date

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

The inside of the restaurant was gorgeous. The main colors were purple and white, with purple flowers all around the restaurant. The lights were dimmed low to give it a romantic feel and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Freddie gave the maitre d his name and he and Sam were led toward the back, seated at a purple booth with a white back, and black seats and table.

"This is really nice," Sam said, genuinely impressed. No one had ever taken her to such a nice place.

"I'm glad you like it," Freddie said with a nervous grin, "I wanted to do something special for our first date." Sam grinned, leaning across the table to give Freddie a quick kiss before opening her menu.

She and Freddie spoke about what to order, laughing at some of the more absurd dishes. Finally, Freddie chose some kind of ravioli with a cheese sauce and Sam chose a kind of spicy chicken. Freddie whispered something to the waiter before he left and the waiter nodded.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. Freddie just shrugged, a glint in his eyes.

'You'll see," he said. Sam rolled her eyes, but was eager to know what Freddie had said to the waiter.

After a few seconds, Sam became very aware of something. Freddie was staring at her. Like really _staring_.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked, "Do I have something in my teeth?" Sam picked up a spoon, opening her mouth wide and checking her reflection. Freddie chuckled.

"No, no," he said, grabbing Sam's hands, making the spoon clatter onto the table, "It's just…you look beautiful tonight. You're always beautiful, Sam." Sam blinked in surprise and could feel a blush rise to her cheeks. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

"Oh," she said, wincing slightly at how her voice squeaked a bit. Freddie just chuckled, then looked at something over Sam's shoulder.

"And here is your surprise," he said, moving back so the waiter could place something on the table. Sam's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw what it was.

Little pieces of fried chicken wrapped in bacon. Her two favorite things in one.

"No way…" Sam whispered, "Freddie you are officially the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends." Sam took a bite of one, letting out a blissful sigh.

"It's like having fairies dance on my tongue!" she said, "Oh my God, it's delicious!" By the time their food had come, the tray of bacon wrapped fried chicken had been finished, mostly by Sam since Freddie only had a few pieces.

"Are you still hungry after all that?" Freddie asked teasingly.

"Have you met me?" Sam said, taking a bite of her chicken. It was delicious, although not as good as the bacon wrapped fried chicken. Then again, what was?

It was a great first date. Sam and Freddie talked and laughed and joked and just enjoyed each other's company. They weren't like most of the couples around them, staring at each other like lovesick puppies all night. They were two friends who were discovering something new and beautiful in their relationship.

After a filling and enjoyable dinner, Sam and Freddie walked hand in hand out of the restaurant to where Spencer was waiting for them. Freddie was laughing at a joke Sam had said as they walked out of the fancy French doors of he restaurant…and then suddenly, both teens were quite.

Because right in front of Spencer's car stood a very angry looking Carly, her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face and tapping her foot angrily. Sam and Freddie glanced at Spencer, who was sinking down in the driver's seat, holding a smoothie that had not been in his hands when they went into the restaurant.

"Spencer!" Sam exclaimed angrily. Spencer pointed accusatorily at Carly as he shouted, "She tempted me with smoothies!"

**Uh-oh, secrets out. This should be interesting ;) The bacon wrapped chicken was actually inspired by something I similar I had at the birthday party for the woman who used to baby sit me when I was little. They had little pieces of chicken wrapped in bacon that were delicious! But to make it more "Sam" I made the chicken fried chicken in this chapter. I hope you all liked this! Please Review!**


	4. Happiness

**Hey guys. Not in the best mood right now…in fact I feel like crap…so I thought some writing would cheer me up and I'm nearly done with this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

The ride home had been awkward and silent. Sam and Freddie sat in the back of Spencer's car while Carly sat in the front, glaring at Sam and Freddie through the rearview mirror. The second the elevator reached their floor, Sam and Freddie tried to make a run for their apartments, but Carly grabbed Freddie's collar and Sam's arm.

"Oh no," she said, leading them to her apartment. Sam let out an exaggerated sigh as Freddie plopped down onto the couch.

"Explain," Carly said, slamming the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"You two have been acting unusually nice to each other for the past few days," Carly said. Sam and Freddie shared a glance. They had tried to act as normal as possible lately.

"And I saw you tow kissing during the lock in," Carly said.

"WHAT?" Spencer shouted, running out of his room, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"They kissed again?" he exclaimed.

"Not now Spencer!" Carly snapped. Spencer frowned and walked sadly back into his room.

"I thought we agreed no more secrets," Carly said.

"We were going to tell you," Freddie said, "But…"

"We knew you would freak out," Sam finished.

"Well…" Carly sighed, running a hand through her hair, "It's just…you two are…_dating_!"

"Freddie, can I talk to Carly in private?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Freddie said, "'I'll go…edit some things for the next iCarly." Carly noticed how he touched Sam's arm lightly before going upstairs. Sam sat down on the couch and Carly sat next to her.

"Why Freddie?" Carly asked. Sam shrugged, putting her elbows on her knees and placing her chin in the palm on her hands.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"When did it start?" Carly asked. Sam closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them.

"The night of the girl's choice dance," she said, "Maybe even before then, when Freddie and I first kissed. But that night, I saw you and Freddie dancing at the Groovy Smoothie…and even though usually I would have done something to totally ruin the moment, I didn't. I felt…sad. Hurt. Maybe even a bit betrayed. It was then that I knew that my feelings for Freddie were something more than just friendship. And then, during the lock in, when you kept going on about Brad was polite and smart and nice and all I could think about was Freddie. And then in the courtyard, Freddie as talking about how I don't know what would happen if I didn't put my feelings out there, so I kissed him. It was awkward for a while after that kiss, but remember that weekend you went with Spencer to that art expo?"

"Yeah?" Carly said.

"Well, we talked about this kiss and what it meant for us," Sam said, "And then...I don't know, we just started dating. He makes me…happy." To Sam's surprise, Carly grabbed one of her hands.

"You know all I've wanted is for you to be happy," Carly said, and sighed heavily.

"When you and Freddie walked out of that restaurant," she said softly, "You two looked so in love." Carly patted Sam's hand.

"He really makes you happy?" Carly asked. Sam smiled slightly and nodded. Carly smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Then I'm happy," Carly said, "For both of you."

* * *

The next afternoon, Carly, Sam and Freddie were filming the iCarly.

"Now while Gibby get's the olives out of his nose," Carly said, "Sam, you and Freddie have something to say." Freddie gave Carly the camera and went to stand next to Sam.

"So me and Sam have some news," Freddie said nervously. Both he and Sam decided yesterday that this would be the perfect way to come out with their relationship.

"We're dating!" Sam exclaimed, "Which I know most of you guys probably weren't expecting but…here we are!"

"Kiss!" Gibby exclaimed somewhere off camera. Carly grinned and joined in.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Carly and Gibby chanted. Sam and Freddie shared a glance before giving each other a quick peck.

"Oh come on," Carly said, "That's was nothing. Give the people a show!" With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Sam grabbed Freddie by the collar and pulled him down so that her lips crashed into his. It didn't take Freddie to long to catch up, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist to pull her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Okay, okay!" Carly giggled, "Geez guys, that's good enough. There are children watching!" Freddie and Sam parted, both grinning like idiots.

Carly smiled as she saw the love in her best friends eyes for each other. She never would have thought that Sam and Freddie would end up as a couple. But now that they were, Carly couldn't be any happier that they had found each other.

**THE END! Yup, that's the last chapter of **_**iHave a Secret**_**. I hope you all liked it!**


End file.
